I Promise You
by Iliveindreams
Summary: Rachel's family works for a huge plantation/hacienda owned by siblings Brittany and Finn's family. Her family adopted Quinn when she was 8 years old after the girl was found inside her parent's truck looking weak as ever. This story follows the story of the two as they grow up and realize their feelings for one another and how the circumstances will test each one of them. AU


A/N: I hope you all would be able to like this story. This is inspired by a local movie I just watched and decided to give it a try for Faberry. Forgive me for any errors because English is just my second language. Thank you all in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and the characters.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Grandma Rachel was rowing her boat with 3 other children with ages 7 and 8 as she laughs along with what the other one joked about.

"What is an animal that can write?" one kid, Alexa, asked. The other two kids seem to be having a hard time thinking about the answer. Although she doesn't know the answer to that question, she is laughing quietly because she knows it will be another lame joke from Alexa.

"We give up. What?" the other two kids, Nick and Jane, asked at the same time.

"It's.. pen-SEAL!" Alexa answered with a proud grin on her face.

"Corny!" Jane replied back rolling her eyes. She laughed at the adorable gesture of the child.

"But you weren't able to guess.." Alexa mocked them and faced her. "It's not lame, is it, Grandma Rachel?"

She shook her head with a smile and played with Alexa's blonde locks. "It's not bad at all."

"See?" Alexa stuck out her tongue to the other two proudly and brought her attention back to the ducks swimming just beside them.

She hangs out with these three kids every weekend when they don't have school. Although the three are not her biological grandchildren, she still feels very close to them. In her heart and in her mind, they will be her real grandchildren.

She usually reads to them and tells them story and legends whenever they see each other, but this time she decided to show the kids the lake that she had always admired.

"Hey, Grandma Rachel, what is that?" Nick pointed at a lighthouse that could reach the sky from afar.

She smiled softly, remembering the memories she treasures that involves the certain lighthouse. "It's called a lighthouse, Nick."

"Is someone living in there?" Nick replied curiously, not taking away his eyes from the lighthouse. "I want to go up there."

"Grandma you should go up there with us!" Alexa suggested and the two kids nodded in approval.

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "I can't anymore, kids. Grandma's bones are weak already."

"Is that lighthouse as old as you are, Grandma?" Jane asked.

She just nodded and eyed the lighthouse, smiling. "There are a lot of memories in that lighthouse."

"Yay! Grandma tell us one of the stories of that lighthouse!" Alexa suggested. She swears this kid never runs out of suggestions.

She nodded and faced the three kids. "Alright kids, I will tell you a story of a never-ending love.."

* * *

_**60 years ago**_

8-year old Rachel hid immediately behind their holed family wooden closet once she heard the decreasing sound coming from her parent's truck which they use every day in stacking harvested mangoes, melons, watermelons, and other plans from the Hudson family's _hacienda_. She was alone all day at their house, trying to learn how to read and write on her own from the book she had found in the trashcan near the mansion where her family works for.

Rachel's family is poor. They can't afford her to go to school and for her it seems like she has no chance of getting out of their province anymore. Even at the age of 8, she already knows that she's a little unfortunate, but it's fine with her because their family is still complete and really tight with one another—that's all that matters, and besides, she could always get herself occupied by helping her older neighbors plant sugar canes and water other plants. There are always too many things to do at the hacienda.

This is the only moment she looks forward to all the time—when the sunset strikes and her parents and older brother Noah comes home from a long day at the other side of the plantation—God knows where. The hacienda is quite huge. She loves it whenever they come home not just because they can eat dinner together but because her father always seems to have something for her. Sometimes it can be a little kitten that he found along the way, or a candy he managed to buy from his extra coin, or a damaged mango that can still do good when the damaged part was sliced.

She loves just hiding first once she hears their truck horn then her father will be the first one to enter the house and look for her as if they are playing hide and seek. This time is no different.

"Baby Rae! Mom, Dad, and brother are home!" her father's voice echoed through their mini hut that they called home. She rolled her eyes to herself at her father's words and giggled a little too loud.

"I can hear you!" her father shouted once more and even though she can't see his face, she can feel the smile and joy from his voice. She knows just how wide his father's smile is. It is one trait that she managed to get from him.

"No peeking!" she shouted back and giggled once more.

"I have something for you!" her father announced as if that is something that doesn't happen very often.

Although it happens every day, she still feels very much excited about what her father got for her this time. It is not just an ordinary occurrence. It is a special one, and it will always be special. She finally pushed herself out of the back of the closet and revealed herself in front of her father—standing just few feet away. In their house you can't be too far from each other because of how small it is.

"That's cheating, Dad!" she whined playfully and stomped her feet on the ground.

Her father just chuckled and enveloped her in a warm embrace then kissed her on top of her head.

"Do you not want your surprise?" her father asked.

Instantly, she jumped and squealed out of excitement and looked over her father's shoulders who is kneeling in front of her just to level with her height. "Yay! Where is it, dad? Are you hiding it behind you? Let me take a look!" she asked excitedly as she peeked behind his father and saw him holding a box. She can't figure out what box kind of box it is because her father stood and held up the box above his head so she can't reach the it.

"Daddy!" she whined and giggled at the same time as she and her dad ran around the house chasing one another. "Give it to me, daddy!"

Her father continues to laugh with his mouth widely open as they ran circles around the house. His hand still holding up the box. "Not that easy, sweetie." He replied with a huge grin plastered on his face and sweat forming in his forehead. They don't even have electric fan and electricity so it is not really suggested to tire themselves around the house, they'd be easily dehydrated.

"Daddy, please! I don't want to run anymore! Give it to me!" she exclaimed still trying to reach his father's hand that is almost 3 feet above her.

Her father finally stopped running and she stopped behind him catching her breath as she pouts her lips obviously hiding the grin that is about to form on her face. "Alright, I will give it to you, but what do you do first before I give presents to you?" her father asked as he played with her hair.

She pretended to think about it first but then after a while she hugged her father really tight and kissed his cheek and his lips. "I kiss you first!"

Her father smiled lovingly at her and handed her the box finally. She took it immediately and opened the box with a huge grin on her face.

She gasped loudly when she finally opened her box and it revealed a Barbie doll that is obviously used but is still in good condition. Tears of joy instantly formed in her eyes as she looked at her father lovingly and full of gratefulness. "Daddy! Thank you so much! This is one of the best presents you've ever given me!"

Her father smiled and kissed her cheek. "I thought you'd like it."

"No daddy, I love it! Thank you so much!" she replied enthusiastically as she played with Barbie's hair. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, just somewhere." Her father simply answered as he stood up to go outside and help her mother and brother in unloading their truck full of harvested fruits. They'd have to clean each one by one until it's almost bacteria-free.

She put her doll back to its box and placed it carefully over their dining table and followed her parents outside. She stood beside her father and poked on his side. "Daddy, where did you get it?" she asked once more. Curiosity is taking over her.

Her father continued lifting a sack over his shoulder and faced her with a light smile. "How about you reserve your questions over dinner and help your brother Noah in the back of the truck?"

She was about to answer back but her brother got ahead of her. "Rachel! Come over here and help me! Carry the baskets!" Noah shouted from the back of the truck. She pouted her lips once more and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her parents walk over inside the house. Her mother is now preparing their dinner.

"Rachel! What's taking you so long?! Go get the baskets at the back!" Noah repeated and approached her and gave her a light smack with his free hand as he carries the 2 sacks over his shoulders. She mouthed 'fine' as she watched him go beside their hut and put down the sacks he was carrying. She really hates him. They don't get along well. Maybe because they don't get to spend time with each other that much and bond as siblings because he was always out to help their parents.

She sighed and began to walk over the back of the truck and rolled her eyes in annoyance upon seeing that there are still several stacks of sacks at the back of the truck and her brother and father are just halfway through unloading them.

She helped herself get up the truck since it is not very high for her and searched for the baskets that Noah was talking about. She was already starting to reach for that one basket of mango when a form of a child eating bread like she's never eaten for days shocked her.

"Ahhhh! Daddy, Noah! Help! There's someone in here! Help!" she screamed, dropping the basket she was holding and hurried out of the truck, but stumbled on her way down and she fell on the ground. Her knees are now instantly covered in blood.

"What is happening?" she heard her father's voice as he approached her with too much worry in his eyes, at the same time cautious about whoever is inside the truck. She also saw Noah following behind his father holding an arnis stick. Her brother is really good at that sport. Her mother is now also walking towards her with worry.

"Daddy! Someone's in there!" she cried loudly as she pointed towards the back of the truck where she was shuffling through less than a minute ago.

Her father instantly carried her and passed her to her mother's arms as he take a look inside their truck. She instantly hugged her mother, her cries not yet fading because of fright.

"Who's there?!" her father asked, ready to attack.

Noah immediately pushed his father aside and climbed up the truck, both hands holding the sticks closely.

"Noah, what are you doing? Get down!" her mother screamed worriedly.

"I got this!" Noah let out a strike from his stick and they instantly heard a scream out of pain, and it was from a girl, and a child. Noah was shocked and immediately pulled out the sack that was covering the figure and it revealed a little girl sobbing and trembling with a piece of bread on her hand, one hand rubbing the now-bruised shoulder that was unfortunately hit by the stick.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in our truck?!" Noah asked angrily, not even bothering that the accused culprit was a child and a girl.

"I.. I.." the girl was at loss for words and still doesn't seem to get over the pain that Noah had caused him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Noah asked angrily again preparing to strike the child once more.

"Noah! That's enough! Get down here!" her father shouted which caused Noah to stop. He immediately brought his hands down and gave one last glare at the kid in front of him. "Get in the house and finish your work." Her father commanded and Noah immediately went down of the truck and went back to what he was doing earlier. Striking the side of the truck with a stick as he passed by—which caused her to jump in shock.

"Honey, take Rachel inside the house and take care of her wound." Her father told her mother and her mom nodded, worry still visible in her eyes. She began to walk but she stopped her.

"Mom, put me down."

"Baby, you can't. Daddy's gonna get mad at you. And you have a wound." Her mother warned her as they watched her father slowly approaching the girl inside the truck.

"Please, mom, put me down. I wanna see. It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise." She whined and pouts her lips, kicking the air in the process. "I promise I'll stay right beside dad. Please mom, put me down."

Her mother sighed in defeat and put her down and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Tell your father dinner's ready soon."

She nodded and kissed her mother as she watched her prepare the plates. She walked slowly to her father and watched him approach the girl ignoring the slight pain from the scratches in her knees.

"Daddy?"

"Ssshhh." Her father immediately silenced her and shielded her from the girl on the truck. "Don't talk, you might scare her."

She nodded and dared not to move again and just watch her father.

Her father slowly climbed up the truck and knelt in front of the girl whose still trembling in fear. She can still hear the girl's sobs.

"Hey." Her father spoke quietly.

There was no response from the other girl yet so her father cleared his throat and tried once more.

"Hey, little girl, don't be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you."

There was a long pause before the girl finally spoke—choking on her words.

"Y—you already did.." the girl answered weakly. She can't seem to figure out how the girl looks because she was too freaked out earlier and now her father was blocking her eyesight. All she could do was overhear their conversation.

"Don't be afraid.. it won't happen again. Just.. tell me what are you doing hiding in there?" her father asked carefully once more.

There was a moment of silence once more but this time it looks like the girl is not going to speak up again anytime soon. Her father sighed and went back down the truck, slowly approaching her.

"Dad, is she okay?" she asked worriedly, looking over her shoulders. She still can't see the girl's face. It's already getting dark now.

Her father shook his head sadly and tapped her shoulders. "I'll go get your mother to talk to her. Maybe she could." He started walking back to their house but looked back at her when he realized she wasn't following him. "Come on, baby. Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, dad. I'm fine. I'll go inside." Her father seemed satisfied with that and turned to walk away. She was left there looking at the shadow of the girl inside the truck, feeling her heart break as she hears the girl's silent cries. Sighing, she went over the foot of the truck but did not climb up. She feels sorry for the girl but she's still afraid.

"H—hey.." she started speaking and waited for the other girl to reply. She waited several seconds but got no answer in return. She cleared her throat once again. "Do-do you wanna play?"

With that, the other girl instantly lifts her head up and faced her with curiosity and surprise in her eyes, the bread in her hand forgotten.

"You- you have toys?" the girl asked her excitedly but her voice is still weak, and she's not moving away from her position.

She beamed happily when she realized that she had gotten the other girl to speak up. She nodded her head slowly and flashed her bright smile. "I have a Barbie doll!"

And with that, she instantly realized that there could be a great chance that there will be new addition to her list of playmates.


End file.
